


Ridin' High

by karaokegal



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie has a surprising hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridin' High

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for Judgement Day.   
> Prompt from whitecollar100. Challenge #87-Touch. Post-ep for Judgement Day. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Mozzie could tell that Neal’s mind was back in New York.

Probably his heart too, torn between his dream of romantic comedy with Sara and his delusion of some kind of ménage a suit. Mozzie wasn’t quite sure much of that wish had come true, but none of it mattered now. 

He pressed his leg against Neal’s. Either Neal didn’t notice or he didn’t mind. It was a start. There’d be plenty of time when they got to Fiji. Just the two of them, the way Mozzie liked it.

Someday he’d have to thank Agent Kramer for making it possible.


End file.
